bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Melord (character)
(former master) *Enemies ** ** **Summoner ** ** ** ** ** ** ** |aliases = N/A |counterpart = Decay Demon Melord }} Decay Demon Melord is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. He is a former disciple of Lucius, and the one who carried Lucius' missions during the Great War era. Debut Appearance Melord appeared for the first time in Wulgee, where he roars and shocked the party. In the storyline Before the Timeline of The Game Melord went to Ishgria to separate The Guardians of Meirith by telling Fadahl about a party of The Oracle Knight, Oracle Maiden and his comrades who went to defeat Karna Masta. This caused the last generation of Meirith unable to face the Oracle Knight and his comrades with full power, since only three of them came back to aid Karna Masta. Melord then witnessed the battle between the Oracle Knight and Guardians of Meirith before he launched an attack to Colt. However, his sister shielded him from the attack, at the cost of her life. During that time, Lucius unleashed His deadly move, sending Ark unconscious and threw Karna Masta to Ishgria. That was when Melord took the Oracle Maiden as a hostage, because she was an important key to seal Karna Masta. In Ishgria, after he sealed Karna Masta's soul and body with Ilia's power, Melord taught the Seven Demon Lords of Ishgria ( , , Beiorg, , , , and ) how to seal Karna Masta's power, and divided it into many regions in Ishgria. He also sealed Karna Masta's soul in Mildran, along with Ilia. Ishgria Exploration Era After Melord (and the Demon Lords) sealed Karna Masta, however, Lucius betrayed him, forcing him to stay in Ishgria. After he lost the fight against Shusui, he fled to Wulgee to hide. However, the miasma in Wulgee caused Melord's appearance to change drastically into a grotesque monster. Since that time, Melord wandered around Wulgee until the Summoner defeated him. In Mildran, it is revealed that when Melord sealed Karna Masta's soul with Ilia's power, Melord left a fragment of him in the land. When Summoner and Ark moves closer towards the castle where Karna Masta is sealed, Melord appears as "ghost" and summons the spirits of Six Heroes to distract Ark. After Ark lose his battle against Six Heroes, Kalon comes and fights Melord as Summoner helps Ark defeating Six Heroes. Kalon then defeats Melord, at the cost of his own life. Personality As one of main antagonists of the Ishgria arc, Melord has shown his unshakeable loyalty to his master, Lucius. Melord is willing to do what Lucius says, no matter how dirty it is. His loyalty to Lucius remains even after Lucius betrayed him. Abilities Notable Relationships Lucius Lucius is Melord's master. Melord is known as the disciple who carried the dirty missions from Lucius, such as separating the Guardians of Meirith in Ishgria, ambushing Zeal, killing one of Guardians of Meirith, and taking Ilia as a hostage. Lucius then betrays Melord by not opening the Gate for Melord, imprisoning the latter in Ishgria. Trivia *Melord's status is not a demon lord since he is originally a disciple of Lucius who descends to Ishgria to seal Karna Masta. Even so, he knows how to use Empty Seal since he was the one who taught the Demon Lords of Ishgria to seal Karna Masta's power. *Melord's masked human form resembles Ark's masked appearance, both wearing the same mask and clothing.